Mysterious Wonder Drug
MYSTERIOUS WONDER DRUG---CHAPTER 10 OF THE MANGA ( Anime cross-reference---story incorporated into Anime Chapter 7, "Mysterious Flu " ) Summary This time, Tsubaki really is ill with a cold, and not 'love-sickness' (Manga Chapter 0), so Urabe tells him that she will visit him at home tomorrow after school. However, at lunchtime the next day, Oka tells Urabe, in hushed words, a sure-fire way to help Tsubaki get over his cold, something that she did for Ueno when he was sick. A "Wonder Drug " she calls it ! Urabe decides to try her suggestion. At Tsubaki's home, Urabe is wearing a long, heavy winter coat. She does their drool routine, but unknown to Tsubaki, with enhanced drool. He immediately feels warm all over, feels better, and has a picture of a sunny day and sunflowers in his mind. Glad that she could help, Urabe leaves and walks home, but becomes chilled and begins to sneeze. This is because she was wearing only her black bikini swimsuit and scissors under the coat. Later, she tells Oka that her advice seemed to work, and Oka relates how her bikini fashion show for Ueno also worked. When Oka finds out that Urabe did not actually show her bikini to Tsubaki, Oka tastes Urabe's drool to find out why. The reason was so typical and normal; it was because Urabe was too embarrassed to do so ! Plot When Urabe finds out that Tsubaki is actually sick with a real cold (and not just 'love sickness'---see Chapter 0 of the manga ), she offers to visit him the next day after school. But during the school lunch period that day, Oka asks Urabe if she is going to help Tsubaki get over his cold. Unfortunately, Oka is quickly rebuffed by Urabe, and is told that it is none of her business. Nevertheless, Oka whispers to Urabe of a way that she, Oka, helped her boyfriend, Ueno, to overcome his sickness. Oka tells Urabe that what she did is like a 'Wonder Drug' that is very effective with boys. Later, after school, Urabe goes home, changes clothes, and puts on a heavy winter coat. She uses the same excuse to Youko that she used before ( again, see Chapter 0 of the manga ), of dropping off homework, to gain access to Tsubaki's room. When Urabe is advised of Tusbaki's real condition, she tells him that her drool will not 'cure' him, like last time. However, she goes ahead with a drool routine, and unknown to Tsubaki, using enhanced drool. He rapidly begins to feel better, including seeing a vision of a bright, sunny day and sunflowers growing in a garden. Mission accomplished ! So Urabe excuses herself, and walks home, cold and shivering. As soon as she is home, she is chilled and sneezing as she unbuttons her coat and removes it, and it is seen that all she was wearing under her coat is her black bikini swimsuit, and her scissors. Wearing only a bikini under her coat, that is how she generated the enhanced drool ! The day after next at school, Tsubaki, Ueno, and the boys are playing a game outside, as Urabe and Oka walk by. Urabe comments to Oka that her plan seemed to work, because Tsubaki is much better now, in only a day. Oka is pleased, and in a flashback, recalls how she administered the Wonder Drug to Ueno. ---Oka comes to visit Ueno at his home to check up on him and see how he is doing. Ueno has a cold, and is trying to recover. Oka asks if there is anything she can do to help, like buying him a book, or cleaning his room. Ueno sheepishly tells her that he wants to see her in her swimsuit, since it is winter, and girls don't wear swimsuits at that time. Suddenly, Ueno bursts out loudly and declares that he is only joking. However, Oka takes him seriously, and tells him that she will return shortly. Less than hour later, Oka is undressing in Ueno's room, telling him that she has a one-piece tank swimsuit at her home, but today, right now, she is wearing her white bikini swimsuit. Ueno begins to get out of bed, but Oka tells him emphatically to get back in bed, then she climbs on the bed, straddling the bed at the foot of the bed with her legs, and looking directly at Ueno. She asks him if his energy is coming back to him, and Ueno again sheepishly tells her, Yeah ! --- Watching the boys play, Oka wants to know if Urabe did exactly as she did, that is, show Tsubaki her black bikini. Urabe says that she did not remove her coat, but only did a drool routine. Oka now wants to know why, why did Urabe stop short of showing off her bikini, when Oka told her to show all ? Urabe merely states that she would never do that sort of thing. But why ? Why ? Oka swiftly does an unexpected drool routine with Urabe, to access her thoughts as to just why she did what she did, and did not remove her coat. Urabe's drool revels the true reason to Oka, that Urabe was just too embarrassed to show Tsubaki herself wearing only a bikini swimsuit, and nothing more. Oka ponders that, then tells Urabe that Urabe is like any other normal girl in that regard. Urabe then mumbles something to herself. Category:Chapters